


The Lovely Beach

by Ndddd97



Series: Marileth Centric Fics [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Established Relationship, F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Married Couple, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Marianne and Byleth took their children to a lovely beach where many memories to be had there.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Marileth Centric Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093670
Kudos: 7
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Lovely Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge. The prompt was beach, anything about beach basically. 
> 
> So enjoy!

“How much farther do we get to the beach, father?” Said the young cerulean-haired teenage girl, in a simple blue flannel shirt and blue denim short, laying on the backseat of the car as she played on the phone to pass the time waiting along.

“How long till we get there?” Said the bored young teenage son in his floral-patterned shirt and his dirty green trousers to his parents in the front seats as the a cerulean woman turned to his son, wearing a summer hat and a white summer dress.

“Be patient, you two. We will be there soon” The woman assured her children as the daughter immediately shot up from her spot and leaned her head into the front seats gripping onto the headrest of her mother’s seat.

“But Mom!! We have been driving for like hours now” Her daughter whined, arguing about keeping her and her sibling waiting in the car for how many hours it was while her son approached from behind and gripped onto the headrest of their father’s seat.

“Four hours to be exact” He chimed in as his sibling turned to nod agreeingly at his words before turning back to the parents.

“Exactly! And we are sick of waiting here!” She argued and pouted her cheeks at her parents as the emerald-haired father, in swim short and same floral shirt as his son, chuckled at his children while still paying attention to the road. 

“Relax you two. We are almost there” The father assured his children driving his car, a black Ford Mustang with two white stripes running across the car, to an unknown location as his children gave him a disagreeing frown at him.

“Almost there? We passed by, like, five or so beaches along the way. What gives, Dad?!” His daughter argued back, reminding him of the beaches they had passed so far during their travel and wondering why her father did so.

“And what is this beach, you and Mother talked about?” Michael joined in asking, wondering about the particular beach their parents talking since the first day of summer.

“Listen to your Father, kids. We will be there soon enough” The cerulean woman reassured the two and smiled warmly at them as the two let out a sigh together.

“Yes, Mother!” The two said in unison and plopped back onto their seat waiting again as their parents just giggled at their children before looking at the road ahead of them. Traveling along the winding coastal road with metal fence separating the concrete road with the natural rocky landscape on both sides. Through the window of their care, Michael watched the passing mountain range with lush woods, bushes and lush vegetation while his sibling looked at the beautiful ocean with lush rocky slope along the road. After, hour of driving, they would eventually reach a disconnected section of metal fence that led to a sandy area as they began to enter the area.

“We are here, kids” The father said parking his car near the rocky slope as his children perked up from their boredom and immediately exited out of the car. Once outside, they were awestruck by the beautiful white sand and blue ocean before them as their parents got out of the car afterwards.

“It looks wonderful-” A shirt thrown at Michael’s face just as he was about to compliment the scenery as he almost fell onto the ground but managed to keep himself stable and balanced. He removed the shirt off his face as he turned to see his sibling removing short revealing a modest two-piece swimsuit underneath.

“Last one to the beach is the old pickled egg!” His sibling confidently challenged him and ran quickly to the beach as Michael smirked and took off his clothes as well.

“Oh, you are on!” Stripped down to his swim trunk, Michael run after his sibling as the cerulean woman giggled and picked up their children’s clothes, watching the two running to the ocean and having fun with each other. 

“Those two sure are having fun” The father spoke up as he approached to the woman from behind and wrapped his arms around her, lovingly hugging her. The two silently watched their children having fun, splashing water and wrestling with each other.

“Kinda remind me of us back in the days, Byleth” The cerulean spoke up and began reminiscing to the old days as memories began rushing back to the two.

“Indeed, Mari” Byleth let out a smile and remembered back to the their younger days at this very beach. Many years ago, Byleth’s father, Jeralt Eisner, took the two to this very spot during the days the two began dating. Marianne was shy and depressed back then so it was hard to convince her to go to the beach with them, but with enough convincing she was able to join with them to the beach. She was skeptical at first but eventually she had fun with Byleth and his father. It was her first ever thrilling and fun experience that Marianne got to enjoy with her lovely boyfriend and his father and she cherished this moment forever in her heart. This spot right here also where their lovely wedding took place with friends, family and relatives all came to witness the beautiful ceremony between the two. This spot held many beautiful and special memories to the two, and for them to bring their children added more memory to this place. A sudden honking snapped the two out of their reminiscing as they turned to where the sound came from.

“We are here, Mari!” Said the pink-haired lady in a blue Honda car as she waved at the lovely couple before going back inside the car and driving the car into the parking spot next to the couple's car.

“Time to unpack our stuffs. Would you like to help, Mari?” He offered as he released his hug and went to open the trunk to unpack their stuff. The cerulean woman nodded and helped her husband in unpacking their stuffs as more cars came into the spot, beginning the beach party that they have planned since the first day of summer.


End file.
